


Teamwork

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You and Stephen face off against Nightmare and get help from an unexpected source.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: All Things Strange [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568201
Kudos: 5





	Teamwork

“Well, this is familiar,” you say as you press yourself closer to Stephen’s back as dark shapes surround the two of you. You turn to Stephen. “Do you think that this is the end?”  
“I don’t know. We have survived worse. However, our magics can only hold them back for so long.”  
You sigh. “The bonding has dissolved and now Nightmare is coming for us.”  
Then a flash as the dark shapes blew apart.  
“By the Crimson bands of Cyttorak!” said Stephen, his hands glow in golden (aura?)  
You gasp, your own hands taking on a blue glow. “Stephen, what are they?”  
Stephen shook his head. “I don’t know. They are like the dark shapes themselves except more defined. They are different colors and have horns. Where did they come from?”  
“We come from her Majesty,” said a voice.  
Both of you turn to see a blue demon bowing to you. “Her Majesty?” you say.  
The demon’s head rises, his sharp pointed teeth gleaming. “You gave wise consul to Her Majesty, Mistress of Dreams and Liveworld, The Dreamqueen. Take this as  
repayment for your service. We will take care of the Dark Ones, servants of Her Majesty’s father. Now go.”  
You and Stephen nod, summon a portal, and were gone in a minute flat.

******

Both of you arrive in the Sanctum, falling from the portal, and into the study. Stephen immediately reaches out for you and says “Are you all right, love?”  
You smile up at him. “I’m fine, Stephen. Do you think the Dreamqueen’s demons can fight her father’s and win?”  
“Possibly this battle at least.” Then Stephen looked at you. “F/N, may I ask you something?”  
You smile. “Anything, Stephen.”  
“Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” he asked with a smile.  
“Stephen—”  
“Forgive me, I wanted to do it in a more romantic way. If you don’t want to be—”  
You laugh. “Yes, I do, you silly man. I will be your wife.”  
“My love—” said Stephen as he leaned down to kiss. But you raised up and met him first, taking his lips with your own.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I was going to have Clea in this, but it didn't work so I did it just with the Reader  
> and Stephen. Enjoy!


End file.
